The present invention relates generally to hoisting systems and, more particularly, to a portable folding platform apparatus which may be used in conjunction with a ladder and winch.
Extreme difficulty is often encountered in lifting heavy objects to the top of a house, to a second or higher story of a building, or onto a roof. This can be accomplished with a crane, but the expense of using a crane is often prohibitive. For example, it would be too expensive to rent a crane in order to install a typical air conditioning unit on the roof of a private residence. In addition, it would be difficult and expensive to transport a large piece of equipment such as a crane to a job site.
There is a need for an apparatus that can be easily attached to an extension ladder and used to lift loads to the different floors of a building. After the apparatus is removed from the extension ladder, it should be capable of being folded so that it may be transported in the back of a truck.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable folding apparatus that may be used in conjunction with an extension ladder in order to lift loads to the top of a house, to a second or higher story of a building, or onto a roof. There is a further need for an apparatus that may be easily attached to and removed from the extension ladder. The apparatus should be capable of being folded so that it may be easily transported to a job site. Moreover, the apparatus should also be capable of being used with a winch so that heavy loads may be lifted to the top of the ladder.